Le sablier, la lune et ton chat
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Lucy est happée par Natsu, Happy et Erza pour une nouvelle mission, et ils se retrouvent en pleine montagne, à chercher une petite noble, dont la disparition est bien trop étrange pour être fortuite. Et pendant ce temps-là, Natsu commence à se poser des questions quand à ses sentiments. Na/Lu et une allusion au Gerald/ Erza. Ma première fiction sur Fairy tail
1. Le crétin pur et simple

Fic Fairy Tail: Nalu Powaaaaa!

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et il y en a deux trois de mon invention.

Je me suis trop éclatée à donner la réplique à Natsu et à Lucy

Bon en fait en vrai c'est juste une fic comme les autres...

Alors, cette fiction je l'ai écrite en décembre 2011 et je n'en suis encore qu'au cinquième chapitre (honte à moi...). Le reste devrait faire huit à neuf chapitre de chacun cinq pages word. Je n'écris pas souvent sur cette fic, et du coup elle est plutôt en retard par rapport à toutes celles dont je m'occupe en ce moment. Je vous prie donc de me comprendre, cette fiction étant l'une des premières que j'ai écrit le style est peu développé, ce que change de mon style actuel. Mais à partir du chapitre trois tout revient à la normale. Ouf ! Bonne lecture !

It was OMGwhereisthelight qui poste beaucoup en ce jour de grâce de l'an 2012 xD

NALU POWA

Chapitre 1: « Le crétin pur et simple... » * Lucy *

Natsu Dragnir était un chasseur de dragon . Un drôle de chasseur de dragon plus débile et irréfléchi que la moyenne. Mais on l'aimait bien quand même! Ce matin-là, à la guilde, ce crétin cherchait une mission pour Happy,lui-même et Lucy. La blonde ne serait peut-être pas contente qu'il choisisse une mission périlleuse. Il voyait déjà la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle verrait la mission qu'il avait choisit. Une guilde noire à réduire à néant. "HAHAHAHAHA! Elle va faire une de ces têtes la Lucy!" pensa-t-il joyeusement. En pensant à Lucy il ressentit une petite chaleur au ventre. " Oh heu j'vais aller la prévenir!". Son visage apparût dans son esprit et Natsu rougit à cette vision.

- Natsu tu vas bien t'es tout rouge , lui dit Mirajane. Tu es malade , lui sourit-elle. Où est Lucy?

- Chais pas ! Et j'suis pas malade! Cria le dragon slayer, non sans une pointe d'énervement.

- Bien alors tu es amoureux pour que tu sois de cette couleur... dit la barman avec un grand sourire calme.

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi Mira! Bon ben moi j'ai autre chose à faire!

Grey arriva alors avec Lucy à ses côtés. Elle riait gaiement. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du passage. Un petit pincement vint lui serrer le cœur.

- Hé la tête à flammes ! Reste pas planté là comme un poireau tu gênes crétin!cria le mage de glace.

L'esprit de Natsu reprit vie quand il entendit son rival l'injurier. Il réagit (comme si on s'y attendait pas) au quart de tour.

- Ferme-là c'est plutôt toi qui gêne espèce d'exhibitionniste!

- Boucle-là débilen je suis pas en calcif, si t'as pas remarqué!

En effet pour une raison ou une autre Grey était resté habillé! Natsu allait en venir aux poings quand une main arrêta la sienne qui allait entrer en collision avec la figure de Grey.

- Natsu , arrête s'il te plaît lui dit-elle l'air gênée par l'attitude de son coéquipier.

Elle se décala alors et lui sauta dessus :

- Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tu m'as dis de venir au parc pour qu'on parle de la mission que l'on allait effectuer et tu m'as laissé en plan toute la journée là-bas! Cria-t-elle en l'étranglant. Si tu continue ainsi, moi mes missions, je vais les faire avec Grey lui au moins il m'a dit que tu étais à la guilde ! déclara la mage aux clés, effectuant une technique de torture héritée de la Lucy d'édolas.

- Une... Erza... numéro... deux , murmura Natsu dans un dernier soupir. Mort... , et on vit alors son âme s'envoler pour un monde meilleur.

- Natsu réponds-moi tu me fais peur on dirait que t'es mort, dit le chat bleu.

- Alàlà , sourit Mirajane en s'adressant à Makarov , on peut dire qu'ils ne sont pas communs ces trois-là. N'est-ce pas maître ?

Le vieux acquiesça en silence avec un petit sourire.

Lucy continuait de torturer Natsu avec vigueur et Grey s'esclaffait devant ce tordant spectacle. Jubia, qui évidemment ne cessait d'admirer sous toutes les coutures son aimé, vint tapoter Lucy sur l'épaule et pointa du doigt l'entrée de la guilde. Une ombre menaçante apparut à l'entrée. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur le visage du dragon slayer et on comprit immédiatement qui rentrait à Fairy tail. Des cheveux écarlates flottaient dans le vent et une armure luisait au soleil couchant.

- Qui cause encore du grabuge?

Lucy devint rouge et ouvra grand les yeux tout en continuant à tenir à deux mains le cou de Natsu ...

- Je.. ... c'est moi , dit-elle timidement...

- Lucy, dit Erza en s'avançant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de la constellationiste, tu as fait fait du bon travail! Je te félicite !

- Héé?!

Lucy ne savait que dire face au monstre de puissance qu'était se contenta de relâcher son étreinte de Natsu et de lui sourire, avec stress.

- Tu as réussi à maîtriser Natsu. Je te dis bravo ma chère Lucy !

- Ah ben, heu, oh c'est vrai je... merci Erza... je suis flattée...

- De rien c'est tout naturel. Mais mis à part Natsu, tout le monde à l'air bien calme ici... Mirajane, où sont Lisanna et Elfman? Demande la rousse.

- Il sont partis s'entraîner un peu... ça va faire du bien à Lisanna !

- Ah, je pars en mission et la récompense est plutôt élevée je pensais donc la partager avec toi et Natsu. Cela t'intéresse?

- Et de combien est la récompense ?

- À peu près cinq millions de jewels... Je ne sais plus trop , le résultat est approximatif, lança la mage à l'armure.

La constellationiste faisait une tronche indescriptible, (on se demande pourquoi...) et tirait un sourire plutôt effrayant. Happy ne se manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Lucy tu ressemble à un poisson.

- Tais-toi crétin de chat!

- Hé je suis un chat et je te suis supérieur!

- Montre-moi ça sale bestile! J'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec un chat de gouttière ! Natsu viens voir! appela la blonde.

Natsu rejoignit Lucy et apprit la situation avec joie.

- Ya! On va pouvoir avoir à manger pendant longtemps! T'es partant Happy? Demanda le dragon slayer au chat.

- Aye siiir! Je suis prêt!

- Bien , déclara la mage aux armures. Nous partons demain. Soyez à la gare pour huit heure.

Le crétin de mage de feu se plaignit du transport à prendre :

- Argh! Pourquoi les transports on été inventés? Hein pourquoi?! Et en plus Wendy ne pourra pas me soigner! Happy je te lègue mes biens...

- Ils sont à toi et à moi déjà, sourit le chat volant.

Lucy rigolait de la situation comique. Soudain une petite fille aux jolis yeux vint à la table où s'étaient installés les trois mages.

- Ben Asuka qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Biska et Arzac ne sont pas là?

- Nan , papa est pas là et maman non plus. Tu fais quoi Erza nee-chan ?

- Elle t'appelle nee-chan ? demanda la constellationiste, un brin curieuse.

- Oui et cela m'enchante d'être un modèle pour cette petite, répondit fièrement la rousse.

- Un rien te fait plaisir avoue, dit en gloussant la blonde.

Erza rougit et prit Asuka sur ses genoux , non sans l'air heureux.

- Erza Onee?

Oui ma petite Asuka?

- J'ai mal aux fesses à cause de ton armure!

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa partir la petite, l'air dépité.

- Mon armure est si inconfortable que ça ... soupira la mage de rang S.

- Ne t'en fais pour ça Erza, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, lui suggéra la blonde.

Erza se leva brusquement et pointa le doigt vers la porte d'entrée en déclarant les mots suivants:

- Je veux vous voir tout les trois à l'aube à la porte! Exécution!

- Oui chef! Répondirent en cœur les trois compères de peurs de représailles. On sera prêts dès le lever du soleil! Déclara alors le dragon slayer.

- Elle a dit à l'aube mais c'est pas grave, dit Lucy , désespérée par le comportement de son ami , en agitant la main de gauche à droite.

- Aye sir! Cria l'exceed.

- Bien nous sommes d'accord, dit Erza en se retournant vers ses compagnons, à demain , finit-elle en partant le sourire aux lèvres.

Lucy soupira et se demanda dans quelle aventure on l'avait encore happée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Natsu pensait, lui, aux nouveaux ennemis qu'il allait pouvoir dégommer. Happy, quant à lui, se posait la question de combien de poissons allait-il pouvoir acheter avec la récompense. Le trio, perdu dans ses pensés, ne remarqua même pas l'arrivé d'un personnage dont on n'attendait pas la venue. Le mage était l'un des plus puissant de la guilde ,avec Erza ou Mirajane, mais malgré le fait que sa visite soit imprévue , quelqu'un voulait absolument le voir même si ce quelqu'un ne le montrait pas.

- Heu où est passée Kana ? Demanda Gildarts.

- Derrière toi papa, déclara la mage aux cartes en bondissant sur son père.

- Argh! Ne me saute pas dessus comme ça! Tu n'as pas 8 ans non plus! Et le poids qui va avec, aussi...

- Crétin, dit-elle en lui assénant un kick digne de Natsu.

- AÏE! Furent le dernier mots qu'entendit Happy en quittant la guilde cet après-midi là...

Chez Lucy! (imaginez Happy en train de dire "chez Lucy!)

Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, Lucy prit un bain chaud et relaxant. Avant de se déshabiller, elle vérifia dans tout son appartement si des invités inopinés n'avaient pas pris place. Puis rassurée sur le fait qu'il n'y est personne dans son chez-soi, elle ôta ses fringues et plongea dans l'eau chaude de son bon bain...

nda:ce qu'on est bien dans son bain n'est-ce pas ?

Détendue, elle fit le point sur sa journée; d'abord elle s'était réveillée (une fois de plus), avec son crétin de compagnon d'aventure et son chat chez elle, et comme d'habitude dans son lit, (le dragon slayer pas le chat sinon ce serait moins drôle ) et l'envie pressante de les foutres dehors. Mais malgré tout les efforts du monde, elle ne pu se résoudre à mettre à la rue la tête à flammes. Son visage d'ordinaire aussi surexcité comme si il bouffait constemment des vitamines, était calme à ce moment-là. Puis quand il se réveilla, Natsu prit une bonne correction de la part de la mage aux clefs. Ensuite il lui donna rendez-vous au parc pour parler de la mission qu'ils allaient effectuer ensemble. La mage avait alors rougit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre au parc. Sa réaction lui semblait alors idiote et elle ne se posa pas de question. Puis, elle attendit plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Gray (qui par on ne sait quel miracle était habillé) et ne lui demande si il avait vu Natsu. Le mage de glace lui répondit de venir avec lui et de retrouver Natsu qui était à la guilde. Furieuse puis détendue par les histoires à propos de Natsu racontées par Gray, elle arriva à la guilde et son instinct meurtrier reprit le dessus. Encore après la pauvre Lucy vit presque Erza les obliger à la suivre en mission. Pauvre d'elle! Cette dernière rentra la tête sous l'eau et émergea quelques seconde après. Une odeur familière lui titillait les narines. Tout d'abord, la mage aux clefs ne se soucia pas de l'odeur, puis cette dernière se fit bien trop sentir.. Méfiante elle se couvrit d'une courte serviette et avança prudemment dans son home-sweet-home.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la fumée qui avait envahi son espace personnel. Une voix s'éleva et Lucy sut alors qui était responsable d'une telle catastrophe:

- S'cuse-moi Lucy! J'ai voulu te faire à manger parce que je pensais que t'étais pas chez toi du coup je voulais t'attendre avec un repas fait et un ménage bien , déclara le mage de feu en tentant un regard de Bambi.

Tentative ratée.

- Natsu, murmura Lucy en serrant les dents plus que possible, c'est le boulot des femmes aux foyers de parler ainsi et de s'occuper du foyer comme ça. Tu es une femme au foyer?

- Nan chuis même un homme mais...

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI A UNE HEURE PAREILLE?!Explique-toi! hurla la constellationiste, fatiguée par les événements.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir moi! Pas me faire engueuler comme un gosse, affirma Natsu en avalant les flammes de la cuisinière.

Si tu voulais pas te faire crier dessus t'avais qu'à rester chez toi et ne rien faire d'autre! Encore moins venir chez moi sans prévenir! Compris?!

- Bah, c'est ton problème à toi si t'es pas contente.. Bon j'me barre, mademoiselle veut pas que son humble pote reste... à plus Lucy!

Contre toute attente, la mage retint son '"ami" par le bras.

- Désolée... Excuse-moi mais tu m'as fais vivre une journée où je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de te foutre au fond d'un trou et de plus entendre parler de toi... souffla Lucy, le regard sombre. J'ai même faillie appeler Virgo mais je me suis retenue... maugréa la mage aux clefs.

-Natsu se sentit rougir brutalement et se fit volte-face à son amie.

Là où la main de la jeune fille s'était refermée, le jeune homme se dégagea soudain de sa main et déclara avec moult difficultés:

- Mouais... je... je veux bien... Mais .. enfin me tue pas s'teuplait...je veux pas mourir si jeune ce serait bête.

Le visage de Lucy illumina alors et son regard brilla tout à coup.

- Super! Bon je vais faire à manger, toi tu touche à rien ou je t'expédie six pieds sous terre compris?

- Oui chef ! Répondit instinctivement Natsu en sachant que sa vie en dépendait.

Lucy alla se changer pour pouvoir cuisiner et Natsu resta à regarder la pièce. L'odeur de la jeune femme y régnait et le jeune homme s'emplissait de cette odeur exquise de fleurs. Cette dernière ne cessa d'importuner le dragon slayer qui perdait ses sens dans cet environnement qui appartenait à son amie.

Soudain elle revint habillée et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'aventure qui détournait le regard d'elle. Alors que la jeune femme se mettait aux fourneaux, le mage de feu fit un bilan de la situation; il était chez Lucy, qui n'était qu'une excellente amie bien sûr. Elle était tout comme Lisanna un des ses amis proches évidement. Rien à redire à ce sujet là ; pensa la tête à flammes. Il allait passer la soirée avec elle et partager son repas. Le fait de partager quelque chose avec son amie éveilla en lui une douce chaleur, différente de d'habitude... Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, il s'assit dans une des chaises de sa table. Lucy se pencha et on pouvait apercevoir légèrement son soutien-gorge. À cette vue, le sang du dragon slayer ne fit qu'un tour. Il devint alors aussi pivoine que pouvait l'être la fleur du même nom. Il se retourna honteux de ses pensées peu orthodoxes. La jeune femme annonça que le repas était prêt et elle mit la table avec Natsu. Ce dernier un peu moins écarlate faillit faire tomber des assiettes quand il les rattrapa avec une dextérité qui étonna Lucy.

- Tu es plutôt agile malgré ce qu'on peut dire , dit la mage aux clefs en pensant aux frasques plutôt peu délicates de son ami.

- Pas très sympa de ta part! Je te ferais signaler que dans le genre t'es pas mieux: pour m'étrangler ainsi, t'es pas une sainte ma vieille ... ricana le jeune homme.

- Ahaha... C'est quelqu'un qui a détruit un nombre incalculable de monuments et de villes qui me dit ça! C'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité!se moqua la blonde.

- Toi-même! Humpf...Ça sert à rien de se disputer... T'es pas Gray après tout..

- Ah, tu te querelle uniquement avec Gray? Demanda la jeune femme.

- On va dire ça comme ça... On ne s'entend pas vraiment et ...

- J'avais cru comprendre, dit Lucy peu étonnée par les mots de son ami.

- Ouais et puis aussi quand j't'ai vue arriver heu... avec lui je sais pourquoi mais j'avais encore plus envie que d'habitude de lui casser la gueule, déclara Natsu de nouveau rouge.

La constellationiste, un peu chamboulée par cet aveu, apporta la nourriture sur la table, et ce fut dans un silence quelque peu pesant qu'ils commencèrent leur repas. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, le mage de feu fit de même et voyant l'expression de soi sur le visage de l'autre les firent rire de bon cœur. Après ce bref éclat de joie, la conversation reprit et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et bizarrement ce soir-là, la mage ne frappa pas ce crétin de Natsu. Ils finirent leur repas et le mage de feu déclara qu'il allait partir. Lucy lui lança un regard assez triste et le mage sourit et la prit dans ses bras, sans contrôler ses mouvements. La blonde, alors surprise, se retourna et allait prendre la main du dragon slayer, quand ce dernier vire-volta et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

- Désolé Lucy, mais nous devons effectuer une mission avec Erza demain (des sueurs froides lui coulèrent sur la nuque et sur le visage) et nous avons besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

- Je... Oui tu as raison... Mais je n'aime pas être toute seule finalement... Oh et pis c'est pas grave ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la mine déconfite de Natsu.

- Au revoir, Lucy... Heu... bonne nuit!

- Oui, à toi aussi, t'as pas intérêt à venir chez moi pour roupiller, ironisa la jeune femme.

Et le dragon slayer s'en alla. Mais alors qu'il arriva au coin de la rue, des ombres se dessinaient dans le clair obscur du soir. Le jeune homme ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua de cogiter, chose peu habituelle chez le garçon. Pourquoi toutes ces rougeurs et ses sueurs? Un mal était-il en train de le frapper? Une maladie inconnue accaparait ses pensées et surtout il régnait dans son esprit l'image distincte de deux jeunes filles. Et l'une d'entre elles possédait en effet quelque chose pour la tête à flamme.


	2. C'est qui déjà la belle ?

So, le second chapitre posté le même jour que le premier ( je m'aime ) est écrit en février 2012 au cas où l'écriture ne me ressemble pas...

Chapitre 2: « Ma belle ... qui c'est déjà la belle en question? » * Natsu*

Natsu se réveillait la tête vide. Tout était noir et il s'énervait pour ça. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit quand il enveloppa son cou de l'écharpe d'écailles. Il se dirigeait vers la guilde avec Happy quand son sentiment pris de l'ampleur et décida d'aller sa coéquipière.

-Happy va à la guilde! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment! Si jamais je suis pas là dans dix minutes t'appelle Erza ou même Mira! Hurla le jeune homme au chat.

En courant presque, il arriva devant la façade de l'appartement de Lucy. Il entra en trombe et essoufflé cria:

- Lucy ! T'es où bordel? BON SANG! LUCYYYYY!

- Ne crie pas débile! Je suis là et prête au cas où tu l'aurais pas vu... soupira avec lassitude une fille aux formes généreuses.

En effet la constellationiste était prête de la tête au pieds. Cette dernière allait en réalité vérifier que son logis était bien fermé.  
Lucy était vêtue (comme à son habitude) d'un léger T-shirt aux couleurs pastels et d'une jupe très courte (on ne s'étonne plus...) de couleur décolleté étant assez profond (c'est Lucy ne l'oublions pas!) le mage de feu rougit de la tête aux pieds en la sommant de partir vite car leurs vies en dépendaient. Rien que l'ombre d'Erza les effrayaient alors sa colère... Malgré tout la mage aux clefs rigola de la couleur qu'avait pris son ami. Rassuré malgré tout, le dragon slayer sentait encore ce feu nouveau brûler dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme marchait tranquillement devant lui et chantonnait un air à la mode. Des pêcheurs qui passaient demandèrent à la constellationiste de faire attention pendant sa mission. En souriant, elle leur répondit qu'elle serait prudente. Ils continuèrent leur route en se plaignant de l'heure matinale à laquelle la rousse les avaient fait venir. Arrivés à la guilde, ils aperçurent Mirajane qui avait les yeux ensommeillés et Erza qui les attendaient l'air calme.

- Hé! Erza! T'es là, cria Natsu.

- Tais-toi crétin , souffla avec exaspération Lucy. T'es pas obligé de crier sur tout les toits tu sais.

- Ouais mais plus vite on sera arrivés plus vite on aura fini la mission plus vite je pourrais manger!

On entendit un estomac gargouiller.

- T'as pas mangé ou quoi?

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda la tête à flamme avec innocence.

- Mais t'es irrécupérable j'y crois pas, murmura la blonde encore plus exaspérée qu'un instant qu'avant. Plue, qu'elle avait appelé, aussi hochait la tête de haut en bas.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un paquet qu'elle tendit au dragon Slayer. Il l'attrapa avec une mimique de remerciement et engloutit le tout.

-Je suis là, dit Erza vêtue de son habituelle armure, le regard fier et l'allure altière, accompagnée d'Happy, qui semblait lui aussi joyeux. Il n'y pas de problèmes, Happy est venu directement me voir...

- Heu, non aucun... Hé ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour partir? Demanda avec entrain Natsu.

- Tout de suite , déclara la rousse en prenant sa tonne de valise qu'elle seule pouvait traîner.

- Ah... soupira Lucy . Je me demande ce qui encore m'arriver avec ces trois-là...

Et la bande partit joyeusement vers la gare, où le mage de feu s'arrêta net en contemplant l'objet de torture qu'était le train. Il déglutit difficilement et s'avança en tremblant dans le compartiment et s'assit en prenant son aspect de mollusque pas frais. Une jeune femme lui demanda si ça allait quand Lucy et Erza rentrèrent dans le wagon le teint bien plus frais que celui de la salamandre.

-Eh ben c'est pas demain la veille qu'on réussira à faire tenir debout Natsu dans un train, dit le chat l'air habitué.

-C'est pas faux, constata la constellationiste en jetant un coup d'œil au mollusque humain qu'était devenu le dragon slayer.

-C'est embêtant il doit dormir pour être en forme pour la mission, déclara la rousse en assommant le pauvre hère d'un coup de poing.

La salamandre était K.O pour de bon.

En tombant il s'affaissa sur les genoux de la blonde et partit dans les bras de Morphée, non sans quelques séquelles. La jeune femme rougit violemment quand la tête de Natsu tombait sur ses genoux, car il lui coupa la respiration.

- Tu veux pas le prendre Erza? Demanda-t-elle dans un ultime effort. Mais l'intéressée dormait elle aussi profondément ainsi qu'Happy.

"Pauvre de moi" se dit Lucy. Puis dans élan incontrôlé, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux rose de Natsu avec douceur. Les yeux mi-clos, elle s'adonnait à la contemplation du corps du dragon slayer. Fin mais musclé comme il faut, les yeux d'un joli vert, des cheveux roses, de grandes mains que la blonde aimait bien serrer. Et son sourire qu'elle adorait. Son grand sourire qui témoignait de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Son sourire...Puis des rougeurs montèrent aux joues de la mage aux clefs. Elle se rappelait la scène de la veille. « C'est pas vrai! Je peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé hier! Tout ce qui s'est passé avec lui je ne l'oublierais jamais...

Pourquoi je peux pas ? Pourquoi... ? » pensa-t-elle en frottant son voyage.

Aussitôt, les mouvements de la constellationiste éveillèrent Natsu qui lui aussi l'observa longuement. Ses hanches fines sur lesquelles sa tête (on ne saura jamais ce qu'il y a dedans ) reposait, sa poitrine généreuse, ses mains petites et fragiles, sa voix douce qu'il aimait entendre, ses yeux marrons chocolats dans lesquels il pourrait se plonger pendant des heures, ses cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait en diverse coiffures et qui semblaient si doux. La chaleur inattendue envahit son ventre, le submergeant. « Pourquoi elle bouge autant, et pourquoi elle est rouge? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive bon sang?! J'ai l'impression qu'elle tremble... J'ai qu'à lui prendre la main... Hein?! Mais pourquoi j'ferais ça moi d'abord? »" pensa la tête à flammes en rougissant aussi violemment que sa comparse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lucy remarqua qu'il était réveillé et qu'il n'eut pas son aspect de mollusque.

- Oh heu pardon! S'exclama la belle blonde en retirant sa main des cheveux du garçon. Je suis désolée je...

- C'est pas grave tu sais... Tu pouvais continuer... marmonna Natsu en baissant les yeux.

Et il se rendormit, l'air en paix. Du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait penser, car il ne sommeillait pas tant que ça.

-Bon sang! Jura Lucy. Je suis vraiment idiote... l'avoir réveillé en rougissant... On aura tout vu...

« Si elle est la pire des idiotes, je suis le pire des idiots... » pensa le dragon slayer.

Et les deux comparses s'endormirent tout ensemble sans remarquer qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement donnés la main dans leur sommeil. Un ronflement de la salamandre tira Happy de son sommeil mais il sembla que les autres ne l'ait pas entendu. Natsu et Lucy attirèrent le regard de l'Exceed et il remarqua leurs mains liées.

Il roucoula: " C'est beau l'amour" et s'envola dans le wagon et essayant de réveiller la mage aux clefs pour l'embêter. Mais cette dernière dormait et pas qu'a moitié. Soudain le visage de la salamandre s'éclaira et il sourit dans son sommeil.  
Une heure après le train s'arrêta à une gare dans un trou paumé et les mages purent sortir et se rendre sur le lieu de leur mission.

- Au fait Erza, en quoi consiste notre mission, si je peux me permettre? Demanda Lucy. c'est pas que je veuille t'embêter, mais si je dois mourir j'aimerais savoir savoir pourquoi...

- Nous devons retrouver une jeune fille qui s'est enfuie il y a deux semaines.

- Mais pourquoi dépenser 5 millions de joyaux pour une fugue?

- La jeune fille en question fait partie d'une famille de nobles. Et cette famille est une des plus influentes de Foire. Nous devons nous entretenir avec le père de cette même jeune fille, répondit Titania.

Et Lucy, Erza, Natsu et Happy prirent un chemin escarpé, dangereux et rempli de gravats que la salamandre s'éclatait à faire rouler vers le bas.

- Ben dîtes donc! S'exclama la jeune femme blonde, ils n'ont pas besoin de protection. Rien que cette route pourrait tuer toute une armée, tant elle est dangereuse!

- Ce n'est pas faux, constata la rousse en hochant la tête.

- Argh, combien de temps on va devoir monter sur cette satanée route?, soupira longuement le dragon slayer. J'en peux plus!

- On presque arrivé, cria l'Exceed, qui survolait le chemin qu'empruntaient ses compagnons. Je vois cette immense maison!

- C'est pas une maison Happy, mais un château, s'exaspéra la constellationiste.

- C'est pareil tu vis dedans ! cria le petit animal.

En effet un immense château aux pierres abimées et vieillies par le temps se dressait dans le coucher du soleil intensément rouge. Un sentiment de tristesse dont on ne savait d'où il venait envahit les quatre compagnons. Lucy se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait si les trois phénomènes ne l'auraient pas embarqués dans cette histoire. Oui, elle aurait passé la journée à discuter avec Levy, peut-être se promener avec Wendy et Mirajane ou encore fait les boutiques avec la paye de sa précédente mission. Mais non il fallait qu'elle tombe à chaque fois dans les combines bizarroïdes de ses compagnons en particulier Natsu et Erza. Pas que le fait qu'un mec au cheveux roses pas trop nets niveau couleur et qu'une femme à la puissance démesurée ne l'entraîne au bout du pays ne la gène. Bien sûr. Soudain une pierre se déroba sous son pied et elle tomba. Alors qu'elle hurlait à faire fuir un troupeau de bisons enragés, une main puissante la retint de s'aplatir sur le sol. La constellationiste ouvrit les yeux et constata que son ange salvateur n'était autre que le dragon slayer. Un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage et ses yeux devinrent des minces fentes.

- Ben, tu l'as échappée belle, Lucy! S'exclama-t-il. Heureusement que j'suis là, non ?

- Des fois oui des fois non... souffla la blonde en se remettant debout. En tout cas, j'te remercie je t'en dois une Natsu.

Erza semblait soulagée que la jeune femme n'ait rien, et se remit en route. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et à la tombée du soir ils arrivèrent dans sur un terrain stable et plat. Lucy se laissa tomber (volontairement cette fois-ci) sur la chaise de l'auberge qu'il avait trouvés. Des hommes rigolaient et braillaient avec force. La pauvre blonde n'en pouvait plus et ses forces l'abandonnèrent quand il fallut monter à l'escalier de sa chambre. Finalement, elle resta au premier étage, observant les mâles qui jouaient aux cartes, non sans bruit. Un de ces hommes se dirigea vers la constellationiste en lui parlant, paroles auxquelles elle ne comprit goutte, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Natsu se leva et lui aussi marcha en direction de cette dernière. Il le prit violemment par le bras en lui gueulant dessus:

Hey tu crois être qui pour lui parler comme tu le fais? Nan mais tu crois draguer comme ça mon amie sans que je réagisse?! Tu t'mets l'doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude pauvre vieux! Bon maintenant casse-toi ou j'te jure que tu vas te souvenir toute ta vie de la dérouillée que je vais te mettre... grogna le dragon slayer, visiblement de mauvais humeur.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil sur la marque du garçon et recula de plusieurs pas en s'excusant. La jeune femme sentit des bras la prendre et la monter à l'étage. C'était sûrement la salamandre qui la portait dans sa chambre. Ce dernier, après avoir déposé délicatement Lucy dans son lit et l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture, s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda un long moment. Il détaillait les moindre parcelles de son visage endormi. La rougeur remonta aux joues de Natsu. Sa main caressait doucement celle de la blonde. Un air serein qu'on ne lui connaissait pas apparut sur son visage, ses traits s'adoucirent le temps de contempler tranquillement la constellationiste dans son sommeil, comme cette dernière la veille au matin. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui de Lucy . Ses cils touchaient déjà les siens. Le souffle chaud du dragon slayer semblait s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait son visage de celui de l'invocatrice. Toujours est-il que Natsu est un garçon. Frôlant ses lèvres, les effleurant presque, la salamandre allait poser les siennes sur celles de Lucy. La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux et les referma. La féerie s'acheva pour le flamboyant jeune homme. Tout rouge à force de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, il se retira aussi vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la constellationiste. La conscience peu tranquille, il regagna sa chambre l'air dépité. Happy dormait déjà, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Si il avait pu embrasser Lucy, que serait-il passé après? Serait-il allé plus loin? Aurait-elle pu se réveiller et le tabasser comme Erza le fait si bien?  
Ses infimes tourments taraudaient le salamander et il se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux de dormir. Mais le sommeil n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bien au contraire, toutes ses pensées des plus ouvertes aux plus profondes étaient dirigées vers la blonde.

« Pff... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, maintenant? pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. C'est dur de réfléchir comme ça, je me demande comment font les autres pour penser autant. Moi j'ai qu'à tout péter et en général tout est réglé -ou presque- » se lamentait Natsu.

Le lendemain matin les mages reprirent la route et arrivèrent finalement au château. Lucy et Erza n'en pouvaient, même si cette dernière restait de marbre, voir même stoïque face à ses comparses. En voyant le sinistre château la constellation sentit que sa dernière heure était arrivée. "Non, on va pas là-dedans quand même", constata la mage aux clefs en écarquillant les yeux, ahurie à peu près autant que le mage de feu qui se réjouissait d'avance de buter et massacrer des gens.

- Bien il semblerait que nous soyons à destination, souffla Erza en se tenant les hanches de fatigue.

- J'espère bien, haletait la blonde, dans la même position que Titania.

- Y'a des gens qui sont en vie au moins ici? Demanda l'Exceed.

- Ben, on va vérifier, dit le dragon slayer en rentrant dans l'enceinte du domaine, l'air décidé.

Les autres le suivirent avec appréhension. Marchant avec précautionneusement sur les pierres plates et recouvertes de mousse,les mage de Fairy tail s'en sortirent vivants malgré les nombreuses et douloureuse chûtes de Natsu, qui faisait éclater de rire Lucy et Happy à chaque fois. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns les accueillit gentiment, puis les mena jusqu'à un salon où un homme d'un certain âge les attendaient.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je vois que vous avez répondus à mon appel, et cela me réjouit, dit l'homme.

À première il semblait vieux mais ce n'était qu'un effet produit par ces énormes cernes et son sourire triste ainsi que ses vêtements démodés. Lucy remarqua dans son regard empreint de tristesse une petite étincelle à leur venue.

- Oui Monsieur. Nous sommes des mages de la guilde de Fairy Tail, répondit Erza en s'inclinant à terre dans un grand bruit de cliquetis (causé bien entendu par son armure -toujours au rendez-vous- ) .

Lucy suivit le mouvement et prit les têtes de la salamandre et du chat pour qu'eux aussi s'inclinent humblement.

- Bon ils sont où les méchants que je les explose? Demanda Natsu en se redressant brusquement.

Titania lui adressa un regard qui aurait fait se pisser dessus tous les pire gredins de ce monde. L'effet fut escompté sur le mage de feu qui laissa apparaître sur son visage une peur digne de la fin du monde, ce qui était fort probable lorsque la rousse lui lançait un tel regard. La mage à l'armure s'excusa du comportement de son compagnon.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, pouffa l'homme en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je ne lui en veux pas, si il est si joyeux en mission ce doit être un plaisir de l'avoir avec soi.

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air qui laissait transparaître leur songes: « Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle » pensèrent-elles.


	3. La quête ne nous rendra que plus forts !

**FMS. Je suis encore désolée pour le retard que je mets à chaque fois, c'est ma flemmardise qui le fait pas moi _ ! Bonne lecture et encore désolée de l'attente!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: « La quête ne nous rendra que plus fort » * Erza*

Bon pour aider les gens (parce que les lecteurs c'est important xD!) on va dire que mon histoire est un paradoxe temporel qui s'est produit après que Ultia et compagnie soient allés aider les mages de Fairy pour le tournois de magie ! Have a nice time !

- Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour votre venue ici. Ça n'a du être facile j'en conviens. Mon château est endroit destiné à être habité en cas d'invasion ennemie. Je vous prie de me pardonnez pour ce désagrément. De plus vous devez être fatigués donc des chambres sont à votre disposition, leur dit l'homme au regard triste. Mon nom est Randevald et je suis le seigneur de ce château. Ma fille a disparue il y deux semaines. J'ai tout fait pour la retrouver mais nous n'avons rien déniché. Je désespère de la revoir enfin. Et voici ma femme, fit-il lorsque la femme au cheveux bruns passa dans le salon, Melandra. J'ai donc fait appel aux guildes officielles de magie. Et vous voilà ici. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant mages de Fairy Tail.

- Mais ce n'est que notre travail d'effectuer les tâches des plus harassantes pour la population et ainsi la soulager de ses problèmes, inutile de nous remercier, monsieur, déclara Titania l'air grave.

- Erza, tu pourrais être plus détendue, lui souffla Lucy en se rapprochant d'elle discrètement.

- Voici un portrait de ma fille. Son nom est Ilacia.

Sur le tableau, une jolie jeune fille de l'âge de Wendy souriait avec joie. Elle avait de courts cheveux roses foncés et des yeux marrons clairs. Sa robe était en tissu précieux, du brocard vert très sûrement, sur lequel reposaient ses petites mains toutes fines. De la dentelle entourait le col de sa robe et un pendentif d'argent entourait son cou gracile. Une petite fille qui était toute en finesse.

- A-t-elle un caractère particulier? Demanda la blonde en relevant les yeux du tableau. Elle me semble bien triste, dit-elle en baissant ses yeux marrons.

- Oui, elle est très mélancolique. Je ne sais jamais pourquoi mais elle a toujours l'air de songer à des pensées sombres, ajouta Randevald, pendant que son regard commençait à se voiler de tristesse. Mais cessons de tergiverser sur tout et rien! Voulez-vous manger? Proposait-il avec un enthousiasme qui ne semblait pas naturel.

- Ouais! gueula Natsu en se faisant remarquer une fois de plus.

Il ne connaissait pas la discrétion apparemment.

- Hé bien jeunes gens régalez-vous ! Tout un festin est prêt pour vous! S'exclama-t-il.

Et les mages accédèrent à une pièce juxtaposée au salon. Une table remplie de victuailles trônait au centre de la salle à manger.

Happy et le salamander se jetèrent sans retenue sur les plats, tandis que les jeunes femmes s'asseyèrent doucement et commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Une fois repus, les compagnons demandèrent à leur hôte où étaient les chambres qui leur étaient destinées.

- Le majordome vous y mènera. Jordedar?

Un homme plutôt âgé en costume apparut en haut de l'escalier au pied duquel ils se trouvaient.  
- Oui monsieur?

- Amenez ces jeune gens aux chambres de l'étage, je vous prie, lui demanda Randevald.

- Bien monsieur.

- Des chambres ?! Demandèrent en même temps Natsu et Lucy.

- Ah, pardon, s'excusa le majordome. Souhaitez-vous que l'on installe vos affaires dans la chambre de monsieur afin que...

- HEIN ?! Mais hein... QUE QUOIII ? ! Je ne suis pas avec.. ça. Si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Natsu se sentit dépité quand elle le traita de « ça » et laissa ses épaules tomber dans un mouvement de découragement. Ça lui faisait mal dans la poitrine encore... Mais il s'imagina Lucy et lui. Dans la même chambre finalement. Mais son chat stoppa brusquement sa folie imaginaire en le bousculant par hasard. On vient de dire par hasard ! C'est vrai !

Le majordome les conduisit aux chambres qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. La constellationiste n'avait cessée de réfléchir depuis son arrivée au château. Toutes ces manières et us lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, quand elle vivait avec son père. Les jolies choses, les belles robes robes et les domestique lui firent goûter à une nostalgie inattendue. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle constata que les lits étaient parfaitement fait, comme si personne n'avait jamais dormi dedans. Une impression de vide régnait aussi dans ce mélancolique bâtiment. Comme si il manquait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Lucy ne saurait le dire mais la blonde savait que ces compagnons ressentaient ce malaise.

Alors que Lucy se coiffait sur le lit, elle entendit un cri et se précipita vers la salle de bain immense, où Erza n'arrivait pas à rentrer ses affaires : huit brosses à cheveux, trente-six shampoing au fragrances inconnues, cinquante paires de chaussons et de chaussures, bref le strict nécessaire pour Titania.

La rousse et la mage aux clefs partageaient la même chambre tandis que le dragon slayer et Happy en avaient pris une autre, non loin de celle des filles.

Le salamander cogitait encore plus que d'habitude.

Non, pour être exact dans ces propos rapportés, d'habitude il ne pensait même pas.

Natsu faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêtait un instant et continuait de tourner comme un cochon malade. Enfin il s'assit et fit le vide dans sa tête (ce qui n'est pas très dur pour lui). Lucy était comme Lisanna et Erza, l'une de ses amies, ou même comme (il avait du mal à l'admettre) Gray ou Elfman. Mais aucune de ces personnes ne faisaient naître un tel sentiment dans sa poitrine. Une douceur infinie le prenait au tripes. On lui empoignait le cœur et on le balançait partout. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur l'immense lit à baldaquin. Le visage de la constellationiste apparut alors dans son esprit. Son sourire. Rien que ça; il voulait le sourire de la jolie blonde. Happy l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Dis Natsu, pourquoi t'es tout rouge? Demanda le chat bleu.

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu raconte Happy ? déclara-t-il en se levant pour aller voir dans le miroir de la chambre, je suis pas rou...

Effectivement un rouge vif s'étalait sur ses joues. Devant l'air ahuri du salamander, Happy se tordait de rire.

Un chat qui a mangé un poisson-clown se dressait sur ses petites pattes bleues devant lui et se foutait de sa gueule.  
- Il a mangé un pot de peinture et maintenant il est tout rouge, hahahaHAHA!

- Toi je vais te faire bouffer un pot de peinture jaune comme ça tu seras vert, dit le dragon slayer en restant stoïque. Et tu ne mangeras plus que de la salade comme pour les tortues.

- Argh!Il veut que je devienne vert au secours! Criait l'Exceed en volant dans la pièce, puis il s'arrêta net. Pardon tu veux que je mange quoi ?! Rugit-il.

Natsu restait toujours consterné par la découverte de la rougeur, pendant qu'Happy se tordait partout dans la chambre en plaidant pour la sauvegarde du poisson dans son régime alimentaire. Il se demandait pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui. Mirajane en parlait des fois de ce sentiment.

Celui qui vous faisait chaud au cœur et froid partout. Des frissons de plaisir dès qu'on voit une certaine personne. Comment elle appelait ça déjà? Ah oui! L'amour... Peut-être était-il amoureux depuis longtemps. Mais au fait c'est quoi être amoureux? Comment ça fonctionne? Natsu ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire, ou dire. Et d'ailleurs qui aimait-il? La seule chose dont il était bien sûr c'est que si Happy ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner dans la pièce il aurait avalé toute cette nourriture pour rien.

-Happy arrête-toi de voler tu veux?! Tu m'file mal au cœur... cria-t-il à l'intention du chat ailé.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'air de son ami.

- Ça va pas ?  
- Si,si. J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant pour réfléchir.

- Toi tu vas réfléchir?!s'exclama Happy, un air traumatisé qui s'affichait sur son petit museau

Chose évidente quand on entend que Natsu veuille réfléchir.

- Oui et alors? Déclara-t-il d'un air grave.

- Heu rien... Bonne, heu réflexion... hésita-t-il.

- Merci.

Et le dragon slayer s'en alla. Il erra dans l'immense demeure sans croiser personne comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il dépassait le salon dans lequel ils avaient discutés avec Randevald. Il monta à un escalier et arrivait sur une immense terrasse où les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Il accéda à la terrasse et posa ses mains sur la balustrade en pierre. Cette pierre était la même pierre avec laquelle le château était construit. Elle semblait vraiment très vieille, au moins du temps où Fiore était un tout petit pays sans aucune importance quelconque.

-Pff pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi... soupira Natsu. Au fait si je suis amoureux de qui je le suis ?

Soudainement, des souvenirs de lui et de Lucy lui apparurent, et la douce sensation l'envahit. Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de Gajeel, quand ils avaient tous combattus les Oracions Seis. Ou même lorsque ils étaient pris au piège à Edolas, il se sentait toujours bien en sa présence. Ou même lors de l'entraînement avec Ultia, Jellal, Meredy ou encore sur l'île du deuxième maître...

-Mais si je ressens ça, en fait ça voudrait dire que je suis amoureux d'elle... Mais si elle ne m'aime pas? J'ai tellement envie de la voir sourire tout le temps. Les idiots comme moi elle ne doit pas les aimer... C'est le genre de type comme Gray ou Loki qu'elle doit apprécier. Je la connais, je sais bien qu'elle aime Loki j'en suis même sûr, murmurait-il de désespoir. C'est ça aimer? Savoir que ceux qu'on aime ne nous aimerons jamais ? Si c'est ça hé ben je préfèrerais ne pas aimer.

ooo00ooo

Pendant que Natsu déblatérait et philosophait sur l'amour -tout seul- à croire que le grain de folie Fairy tailesque qu'il avait est devenu un champ de blé bien mûr- et tout le reste ( chose peu probable mais rien n'est impossible à Fairy Tail ) , la constellationiste sortait de sa chambre avec un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec Erza,qui aurait manquée de l'étouffer en la prenant pour un ennemi, ou pire, pour son nounours. Elle parcourut le chemin que son ami avait emprunté mais pieds nus, sur le sol carrelé froid. Elle se rendit elle aussi à la terrasse. Elle le surprit à parler de chose sérieuses comme l'amour et en resta pantoise. Puis Lucy se ravisa de partir pour le rejoindre.

-Ben Natsu, pourquoi tu parles d'amour comme ça devant la pleine lune, tout seul sur cette terrasse?

-Hein?! Lucy?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?! Je... je suis pas seul... Je... Happy montre-toi! Criait-il en joignant ses mains.

-Happy n'est pas là, espèce de banane ! Ce n'est que moi... souriait-elle.

-Mais t'es en chemise de nuit ? Se crispa Natsu en apercevant la tenue de son amie, il réalisa que la voir ainsi changeait vraiment du tout au tout après avoir constaté qu'il l'aimait. Enfin après supposé...

-Ah mais… ça se stresse ? T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment... Tu aurais enfin commencé à comprendre que tu peux réfléchir avant d'agir ? Sourit la blonde en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ah très drôle... rougit le dragon slayer, vexé.

Elle était maintenant juste à côté de lui à quelque centimètres seulement. À une distance qui lui permettait de l'embrasser. Il commençait à céder à son envie mais se ravisa aussitôt. L'épisode de l'arrivée lui revint en tête.

- Dis, Lucy?

- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux?

-Ah! Voilà pourquoi tu étais en train de tergiverser sur les sentiments et tout ça. Je comprends, lança la mage aux clefs en regardant le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Et qui aime-tu? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe (pour ne pas dire un grand pic) de curiosité.

-Heu... je suis pas amoureux mais c'est juste pour savoir, répondit le mage de feu en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et en rougissant plus intensément encore. Dieu merci, la nuit cachait habilement les couleurs et ses joues restèrent noires dans le bleu velours du ciel.

- Tu veux savoir l'effet que ça produit d'aimer? Heu.. Je... je n'ai jamais été amoureuse mais d'après tout ce que j'ai lu, ce... C'est quelque chose d'agréable. C'est comme de l'affection mais en plus fort... On a chaud au niveau de la poitrine et la tête qui tourne un peu. Comme l'ivresse mais en plus doux. C'est cette douceur qui est si agréable, laissa échapper Lucy, les yeux rêveurs. Heu, pardon je m'égare! Se reprit-elle. Et aussi tu perd souvent tes moyens en présence de l'être aimé.. Tu ne sais que contempler la personne sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire.  
-Tu... enfin je .. Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

-Heu, si tu veux, lui concéda la jeune constellationiste. Tu n'arrive plus à parler et tu bafouille. Tu rougis et tu perd des fois l'équilibre. Ton cœur bat à toute allure et souvent ton estomac se noue de manière incompréhensible. En tout cas tu ne reste pas de marbre en face de celui que tu aime, conclu-t-elle.

-D'accord. Merci Lucy, répondit la salamandre. Je m'en souviendrais. Bon je vais me coucher. Et toi, tu vas rester encore un peu de temps ici?

-Non. Je pars avec toi, tu es d'accord?

-Oui. Allons-y.

Et ils repartirent dans leur chambre respectives. Dans le couloir aux murs capitonnés, les pas du jeune homme résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit Lucy!

- Toi aussi, Natsu... lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre en souriant.

« Je me demande de qui Natsu est amoureux... Sûrement Lisanna » pensa-t-elle en s'enveloppant des draps frais. La rousse dormait déjà et souriait, un bras placé sous sa joue et l'autre tenait l'oreiller dans sa poigne de fer.

« Elle doit penser à Gérard... ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'ils se soient réconciliés... »  
Et la mage aux clefs s'endormit l'air en paix...

ooo00ooo

Le lendemain ils partaient dès l'aube pour chercher dans les environs. Natsu fut mobilisé pour son odorat hors pair et Happy pour survoler le coin. Lucy et Erza cherchaient au sol, en observant tout ce qui les entouraient.

Mais à midi, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Désemparée, la troupe ne savait que faire sinon continuer à chercher éperdument l'objet de leur quête. Mais la petite Ilacia restait introuvable, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La constellationiste et la mage aux armures ne savaient que faire et désespéraient de trouver un indice ou autre chose qui puissent le mener jusqu'à la fillette. Mais alors qu'ils rentraient bredouille sur le chemin de la mort qui tue et que le mage de feu n'avait de cesse de se casser le peu de figure qu'il lui restait, une petite étincelle vint éblouir l'œil du chat bleu qui mit par réflexe la patte devant ses yeux.

- Y'a quelque chose par terre ! Hey, Erza, Lucy, Natsu ! Venez-voir !

- Happy ! Où es-tu ?

- Ici, cria l'exceed.

Et le reste du groupe rejoint le chat, qui brandissait fièrement un collier au pendentif en jade taillé en forme de lune au reliefs dorés en formes d'étoiles. La mage aux clefs examina un un bref instant le collier et parla :

- Il est très bien fait. C'est un travail d'artiste même. Tailler ainsi du jade c'est quelque chose de très compliqué et je félicite celui qui a effectué ce boulot, termina la blonde, admirative devant le travail d'orfèvre qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

- Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? lança l'abruti de service.

- Ça signifie que la personne qui portait ce bijoux était riche espèce de crétin, répliqua Lucy, en levant la tête vers le dragon slayer. C'est très sûrement à Ilacia.

- Ah ! Fit le salamander, qui avait enfin comprit la situation. Donc si son collier est là ça veut dire qu'elle est dans le coin.

- Et qu'elle est partit depuis un certain temps,lui dit la constellationiste en lui tendant le collier dont la chaîne était rouillée. Regarde la chaîne.

- En effet, constata la rousse en se penchant à a son tour. Elle a du prendre la poudre d'escampette après l'avoir perdu. Aucune chance que nous la retrouvions avec un si maigre indice, désespérait Titania.

- Pas vraiment non, je peux encore sentir son odeur, déclara le dragon slayer en reniflant ardemment le bijou.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que ton odorat est plus développé que la normale, se rappela la constellationiste.

« Si il était normal au moins... »pensa-t-elle.

- Alors ? S'impatientait Erza, qui tapait du pied.

- Je la sens mais... C'est très faible et...

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce ... ça va vers le château. !

-Hein ?! S'exclamèrent ses compagnons en se décrochant la mâchoire.

-Je confirme ça vient du château mais...

Et le plus échauffé des garçons de ce monde commença à courir vers l'immense bâtisse. Il courait et trébuchait sur la mousse des cailloux mais se relevait constamment. Chose encore une fois peu commune, ses neurones fonctionnaient à deux cent à l'heure.

- Pourquoi son odeur est-elle aussi présente ? Hein pourquoi ?

Il arrivait au château, furieux.

- HÉ LE VIEUX ! gueula Natsu, qui ouvrait la lourde de porte d'une main, l'autre tenant le collier. Pourquoi est-ce que son odeur remonte jusqu'ici ? Hein, pourquoi est-ce que son odeur correspond exactement à la votre ?  
- Natsu ! hurlait Titania, reviens ici tout de suite et au pas de course !, folle de rage.  
-Natsu !

L'homme se redressa sur son fauteuil, se précipita vers Natsu et prit le collier.

- Laissez, laissez, il a droit à des réponses, déclara le seigneur en chassant l'air avec sa main. Il est vrai qu'Ilacia aimait rester au château sur le balcon des heures durant. Et qu'elle vivait comme dans un monde à part. Mais pour que vous compreniez il faudrait que vous voyez sa chambre. Venez.

* * *

Hahaha je coupe ici ! Je suis sadique... Enfin je crois. Ce chapitre m'a bien plu, j'avais parlé avec ma meilleure amie du dialogue de Lucy et Natsu, puis d'un autre à venir, encore plus drôle, et elle s'était pliée en deux...  
Bref j'ose espérer que vous avez aimé, peut-être adoré ( bon 'faut pas non plus exagérer, je plaisante ! Surtout avec mon style et mon orthographe - sic -). Voilou un chapitre de sorti !

Bises, OMG.


	4. Il est où le poisson? J'ai faim !

Oh, je m'aime j'ai finit de publier cette fiction, enfin un " complete " sur une fiction de chez moi \o/ !n Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus tristounet, mais ne l'est pas jusqu'au bout ! Ben oui quoi, humour, montres-toi !

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus récent..

* * *

Chapitre 4 : « Il est où le poisson ? J'ai faim ! » *Happy*

Et la petite troupe se retrouva devant une porte de bois semblable à toutes les autres de loin , mais de près on remarquait de petites gravures dorées ornaient le bois et représentaient des fées qui voletaient au-dessus d'énormes fleurs. Il ouvrit la porte, et un rai de lumière du soleil couchant les éblouit. Sur un lit, une poupée à l'air gisait sur le dos. Par terre des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Pourtant immobiles et sans vie, ils avaient un air triste, presque mélancolique. Délaissés, par une petite fille qui préférait les livres et les étoiles. Et en parlant d'étoiles, celles qui tournaient autour de Natsu ne s'étaient pas dissipées après la raclée infligée par Erza pour avoir désobéi. Il titubait encore sous le choc. Il savait qu'un secret plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait se cachait ici. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'avait été dévoilé, et il restait sur sa faim. Lucy se demandait quel était le fond de l'histoire, et ce qui se cachait dans cette chambre triste. À chaque battements de cœur, un sentiment de mélancolie s'emparait de son esprit la mettait mal à l'aise. Quant à Erza, tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout, et il y avait anguille sous roche pour que le vieux seigneur se décide si subitement à tout leur révéler.

Ce dernier saisit alors un cahier où des notes manuscrites y figuraient.

- C'est là qu'elle confiait toutes ses pensées. Je n'y ai jamais touché, et elle ne laissait personne l'approcher. Je vous laisse le consulter pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien être.

- Merci, monsieur.

La mage aux armures prit le cahier et l'ouvrit. Une foule de dessins d'étoiles et de constellations constellaient les pages du cahier. Des mots, des lettres, et une lune occupait la page centrale. À la page finale, une seule phrase : « La lune est mon guide. ». Titania écarquilla les yeux devant ces mots. Natsu lui arracha le cahier des mains pour le consulter, mais la jeune femme ne répliqua pas. Elle restait figée, comme paralysée. La mage aux clefs l'approcha mais Erza lui balaya la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- La lune... Je vois...

- Erza qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Rien, Lucy, rien du tout.

- Tu me rassures, soupira la blonde, soulagée.

Natsu lisait encore le cahier avec intérêt. Il trouvait que les dessins étaient plutôt beaux, et la phrase finale ne l'avait pas percuté à la manière d'Erza. Après tout, c'est bien de Natsu dont on parle, pas de Grey ou encore Gérard. Il le porta non loin de son nez et la renifla. L'odeur de la petite fille se retrouvait partout dans la pièce. Mais une fois qu'il franchit le pas de la porte pour rejoindre tous les autres qui étaient partis pour dîner dans la grande salle, l'odeur se dissipa aussitôt. Le mage de feu fronça encore plus les sourcils toujours aussi suspicieux. Mais il retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce et se baissa au niveau du sol, et remarqua une étincelle briller sous le lit. Il tendit la main, et celle-ci se referma sur un objet de petite taille un bijoux, en argent très sûrement. Le dragon slayer l'examina, persuadé de trouver quelque chose. Mais il ne vit qu'une vulgaire bague en argent, marqué à nouveau d'une pierre de lune. Le jeune homme l'observa un instant puis la garda en main, bien que n'ayant remarqué que des runes inscrites sur l'intérieur de la bague. Il descendit le grand escalier et regagna la grande salle. Les mages dinaient dans le calme, et Erza ne semblait pas différente de d'habitude, par rapport à sa réaction qui avait inquiété son amie Lucy. Happy mangeait sans trop se poser de question, et un sourire éclaira son museau lorsque son ami se pointa avec quelques minutes de retard, ce dont la mage à l'armure ne tint pas compte.

- Tu en as mis du temps Natsu, lui dit l'Exceed.

Il ne réagit pas, mais s'assit en silence pour commencer son repas. Le mage de feu était comme éteint, désolé d'une chose qu'il n'avait même pas commise. L'ambiance de la chambre déteignait sur eux. Le dragon slayer n'arrivait à se débarrasser de cette impression désagréable de tristesse et de désolation, et ne pouvait pas non plus manger.

- Je suis fatigué, je monte. À demain, monsieur, déclara le jeune homme, le teint morne.

- Hé Natsu où tu vas ? Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette ! Lui rappela la constellationiste.

- Laisse-le, lui conseilla Titania. Quand il est dans cet état-là il vaut mieux le laisser réfléchir...

- Oui tu as rais...QUOI ?! Natsu réfléchit ? Si c'est une blague, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- J'en ai bien peur...

- Ben 'faut bien qu'il utilise ses neurones de temps en temps, rajouta le chat qui s'empiffrait encore.

- Ça me laisse sur l'arrière-train cette histoire.

- Au moins si t'es sur les fesses ça amortit le choc !

- La ferme crétin de chat !

Lucy soupira et baissa le visage vers son assiette contemplant les restes qu'elle n'avait pu avaler, la faute à son esprit qui était ailleurs. La constellationiste posa les coudes sur la table pour soutenir sa tête, soupirant à nouveau de découragement.

- Pff, cette histoire ne finira donc pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et sa tête dodelinait déjà.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de sommeil, je vous conseillerai de rejoindre vos chambres, non ? leur incita le maître de maison.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et se levèrent. Happy les suivit la mine moins joyeuse que le matin même. Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent la porte avant qu'Happy n'arrive, et ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

- Hé, mais.. Natsu ! ON ME FERME LA PORTE AU NEZ !

ooo00ooo

Lucy et Erza discutaient à voix basse. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte de Natsu, et ouvrirent violemment la porte.

- Natsu ! commença Erza.

- On a quelque chose à te dire ! termina Lucy.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, les genoux retenus par ses bras qui les entouraient, l'air triste face à une grande fenêtre. Il se retourna mais ne quitta pas son expression mélancolique. Elles se plantèrent devant lui.

- Bon, tu peux me montrer la bague que tu as prise dans la chambre, s'il te plaît ? demanda la constellationiste.

Pour la première fois, il changea de visage, surprit.

- Co... Comment tu le sais ?

- Quand tu t'es pointé à table avec une tête digne d'un enterrement, tu gardait le poing serré autour d'un petit objet. Je t'ai vu ensuite jouer avec, tu étais nerveux, non ?

- Heu... Ce.. C'est vrai.. Tiens, dit-il en tendant le dit objet à la jeune femme.

- Bien. Tu vois ces runes ? Hé bien, j'ai souvent vu Levy avec des livres portant des symboles pareils. Et il me semble qu'ils parlaient d'une déesse des premiers temps, tu sais la légende d'Amateru ? Hé bien, son fils, le dieu de la lune possédait un culte bien particulier...

- C'est là qu'on s'est dit que ce serait important de te le signaler. Et Lucy, qui s'est souvenue des runes, voudrait invoquer Loki, pour tout vérifier.

À la mention de Loki, le dragon slayer se renfrogna. Il hocha la tête et montra son assentiment.

- Bien ! Vas-y Lucy, encouragea Erza.

Lucy qui tenait sa clef céleste entre ses doigts et d'un geste, fendit l'air de haut en bas.

- Ouvres-toi, porte du monde des esprits ! Viens à moi, LEO !

Loki apparut. Et se précipita sur sa maîtresse et la pressa contre lui, l'accablant de tendres mots et promesses d'amour.

- Ah, ma Lucy, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu tes yeux dans lesquels me noyer ? Ma tendre maîtresse tu m'as tant manqué ! Bon sang tu sais que je suis tellement heureux que je pourrai décrocher la lune pour toi ?

La constellationiste se débattait en repoussant son esprit un peu envahissant, lui souriant d'un sourire gêné et lui répondant un « Tu veux bien me laisser un peu respirer ? ».

Natsu, profondément irrité, les sépara et prit Lucy contre lui, défiant Loki du regard. Ce dernier ce calma et demanda :

- Alors que veux-tu, maîtresse ?

- Tu vois cette bague ? J'aimerai que tu me traduise les runes qui y sont inscrites. Elles concernent le soleil et la lune.

L'esprit la prit en main, et l'examina. Il plissa les yeux et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir, et après quelques seconde, rendit la bague à Lucy.

- Si mon éclat ne t'éblouit pas, c'est que celui du soleil t'as rendu aveugle.

- Hein?!

- C'est ce qui est écrit. C'est l'un des principes du culte du fils d'Amateru. Les fidèles ne doivent pas s'y exposer, enfin le moins possible. Et une cérémonie principale se déroulait durant une éclipse, une fois par an. Et un sablier était présent, pour représenter le temps qui passe. Une jeune prêtresse devait retourner le sablier, et le contenu s'écoulait jusqu'à la prochaine éclipse, honorant le dieu et les occupants de la nuit, par exemple les esprits. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi...

- Pourquoi quoi Loki ?

Lucy l'avait interrompue et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu cherches une petite fille n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'une petite fille a à faire avec cette histoire alors qu'il est censé être question d'une jeune femme dans la cérémonie.

- Et si elle croyait vraiment à cette histoire, où penses-tu qu'elle se soit cachée ?

- Dans un endroit sombre, et tiens voilà le journal d'hier :

Erza prit le journal, et tourna les pages une à une, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta à la page douze, où un article faisait mention d'une...

- Une éclipse ! et demain soir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hé oui, mais vu que c'est celui d'hier...

- L'éclipse est ce soir alors, constata la mage aux clefs.

- À mon avis, la gamine doit être dans les environs, et comme je te l'ai dit, dans un endroit sombre, sûrement une grotte ou une cave.

Natsu ne comprit pas tout sur l'instant mais dès qu'il capta le topo, il se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grand bruit.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! L'engueula la mage aux armures.

- Tu vois pas que ton machin c'est cette nuit, et la nuit à déjà commencée ! Alors on y va !

Les autres se consultèrent du regard et se précipitèrent vers lui. Le salamander descendait les escalier quatre à quatre, et lorsqu'il vit le maître de maison, lui fonça dessus.

- Ah, bonsoir, le salua le vieil homme. Vous allez mi...

- B'soir ! Vite, est-ce qu'il y a une cave ici ?

- Heu, oui mais que …

- MERCI ! Allez les gars on file !

Et la petite bande passa sous le nez d'un homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait sous son nez...

Natsu prit un escalier, puis un autre pour se retrouver devant un grande porte de bois, semblable à celle de l'entrée mais en meilleur état. Il se prépara à l'exploser mais Happy poussa de la patte la poignée et elle s'ouvrit. Les mages entrèrent dans une immense pièce sombre, mais Lucy eu à peine le temps de se retourner que la porte se refermait sur elle dans un grand bruit sourd. Natsu s'aventurait encore plus loin et Erza le suivait de près, Happy sur son épaule, se rongeant les griffes, et encore derrière la mage aux clefs et son serviteur, la protégeant de près, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Arrivé après un cellier bien rempli, Natsu vit une petite lueur se découper dans l'obscurité et une silhouette s'enfuir.

- Attends ! Lui lança-t-il.

Et il commença à lui courir.

Les autres crièrent eux aussi. Mais personne ne les entendit. La silhouette fuyait encore. La lumière produite par une flamme de Natsu s'éloignait au fur et à mesure.

- Natsuuu ! cria Happy, encore plus inquiet que l'instant d'avant.

Loki avait prit Erza et Lucy par la main et les avait entraînées avec lui, courant en éviter les boîtes, les objets, les statues etc...

Natsu se trouvait devant quelque chose... de lumineux ? Oui, lumineux, ou plutôt lumineuse, car c'était une petite fille. Une petite fille essoufflée. Mais elle s'avança et lui prit la main. Il sentit un contact froid, mais présent. Elle commença à marcher jusqu'à une sorte d'autel. Le dragon slayer reconnut le sablier, de la cérémonie, et surtout la petite fille du portrait. La même avec ses grands yeux marrons tristes et ses cheveux roses. Elle porta son index à sa bouche, lui signant de se taire. Ilacia s'assit sur l'autel et l'invita à le rejoindre. Il fit de même et resta sur le marbre recouvert de velours rouge sang. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver et l'Exceed allait ouvrir son museau pour s'adresser à son ami mais ce dernier les incita à ne pas parler. Mais à l'étonnement de tous ce fut Ilacia qui prit la paroles :

- Bonjour, tout le monde !

Son ton joyeux qui jurait avec son physique et la description faite par son père, surprit les mage de Fairy Tail.

- D'abord, désolée si vous m'avez cherchée un moment, mais j'étais bien cachée, non ?

Ils restaient sans voix. Mais elle continua.

- Mais c'était parce que personne ne devait me trouver avant la cérémonie, vous comprenez ?

- Mais... pourquoi voulais-tu accomplir cette cérémonie ?

- Bah, parce que je suis un fantôme et que j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi...

Et elle s'interrompit. Des bruits de pas, constata Loki sur ses gardes. Et Randevald et Melandra apparurent.

- Alors ils savent ? Demanda Melandra.

- Oui, maman, lui confirma sa fille.

* * *

Vous constaterez que la moitié du temps Randevald est appelé maître de maison, tout simplement parce que j'ai oublié beaucoup de fois son nom.. u_u""

J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

à la prochaine,

OMG.


	5. Je t'aimeuh, ma tendre Lucy !

**Chapitre final ! Je suis fière de moi, je l'ai finit en août 2012, et je l'ai enfin posté, héhé ! En attendant à écouter sur un bon morceau, tel que Dream is Collapsing ( OST d'Inception )... Non je dec'. Pour une meilleure écoute, je conseille Wareta Ringo, de Taneda Risa... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « Ma tendreuh Lucy, je t'aimeuh ! » Loki

Un fantôme rien que ça. Voilà pourquoi, ils se trouvaient tous ici. Deux jeunes filles, des mages puissants, ça devrait suffir pour renvoyer des esprits au royaume des morts. Loki comprit alors le fin mot.

- Alors comment devra se déroulera la cérémonie ? Demanda-t-il aux fantômes.

- Loki ?! Mais... ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Le questionna sa maîtresse adorée.

- Ça veut dire, que vos hôtes sont des esprits pris entre les vivants et les morts, et que cette éclipse est la bonne occasion pour aller au bon endroit, enfin pour eux.

- Hé ?!

- Natsu si tu comprends pas ce que je dis c'est pas grave pour une fois, alors ferme la bouche tu veux, tu baves.

- Je baves pas !

- Un peu quand même, lui répondit son chat.

Happy ?! T'es pas de son côté quand même ?

- Un peu malgré tout...

- Traître.

- Je suis traître mais qu'un peu...

- Bref, quelle est l'incantation à prononcer pour vous y renvoyer ?

Ilacia parut réfléchir un instant, reprenant son air mélancolique, puis sourit à l'esprit céleste.

- Il n'y pas d'incantation, nous avions seulement besoin de puissance. Il faut vous lanciez chacun vos sorts les plus puissants sur le sablier, et que l'une des jeunes femmes ici présentes le renverse au moment où le sable commence à monter vers le haut du sablier, cela signifiera que nous sommes prêts à nous en aller. C'est comprit ? S'adressa-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Heu, mais on ne risque pas de détruire tout ? S'inquiéta Natsu.

Tout le monde le jugea d'un regard perplexe.

- Ça va bien, heu, Natsu ? Lui demanda Lucy, choquée à vie.

- Oui pourquoi ? J'ai simplement peur qu'on me démolisse la tronche à chaque fois que je fais la même chose à un bâtiment ou un objet, c'est tout.

- Ça a finit par rentrer au moins, soupira la rousse. Non je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu pètes tout, cette fois-ci..

- Mais par contre je vous conseille de fuir dès que la cérémonie est terminée, le château n'est qu'une vieille ruine en fait.

- HEIN ?! -collectif- .

- C'est pas grave, attendez qu'on rejoigne l'autel, nous tous et vous lancez votre sort,O.K ?

- Oui ! - collectif une fois de plus-

Et Melandra, Randevald montèrent, suivis par leur majordome. Une fois installés, Ilacia leur fit signe et tous utilisèrent leur magie en même temps : Erza envoya une salve d'épée sur le sablier, Natsu balança son poing de feu du dragon , Loki usa d'un poing de lumière de Regulus, et Lucy attendit que les autres aient finit. Alors que les premières particules de sables remontaient, elle le renversa et jeta un petit coup d'œil aux esprits. Ils souriaient, dans une lumière éblouissante, et Ilacia lui lança un : « AU REVOIR ! ».

Puis ce fut finit...

...

- En fait, ils avaient seulement besoin de mages pour leurs puissances, et ils sont bien tombés, hé hé, ricana Natsu.

Ils étaient revenus du château qui avait commencé s'effondrer, et avaient sauvé leurs affaires des décombres. Lucy avait rappelé Loki à son monde et ils rentraient à Fairy Tail.

Ils étaient descendus de la montagne, et attendaient le train à la gare. Le matin se levait, et l'aube aussi. Natsu ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par la disparition des esprits et rigolait avec son chat. Erza dormait doucement sur un banc de la gare, et Lucy se reposait, un livre en main.

Le salamander s'arrêta un instant et vit que Happy commençait à tomber de fatigue. Il prit le chat dans ses bras et le posa sur le banc, avant de s'assoir à côté de son amie blonde. Tout gêné, il lui adressa la parole, pour enfin être sûr de ses sentiments :

- A... Alors, toi et Loki vous vous entendez bien, non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son livre.

- Oh, pour savoir, si tout se passait bien... Et Grey ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui, c'est mon ami...

- Là elle avait clairement rosit.

Il décida de se lancer, autant tout casser et faire passer ça pour une bêtise habituelle.

- Tu... l'a... l'aimes... Comment ?

- Hé ?!

- Je veux dire... à quel point ?

- Mais pou... enfin si je l'aime bien... comme j'aime Loki, Kana, Levy, Mira Erza ou... Enfin... Et toi tu l'aimes comment Grey ?

- Hein, mais moi.. je l'aime pas... Mais si... Enfin je... c'est quelqu'un de proche... De très proche en vérité, réussit-il à articuler, rose.

- Oh mon dieu. Je le savais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Elle tremblait, et agrippait son livre comme une bouée.

- Grey. Et.. et...

Elle se crispa.

- ET .. et toi... Vous êtes ensemble mais vous vous engueulez pour ne pas qu'on comprenne que vous vous aimez, récita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Mais... vu que la capacité de compréhension des membres de Fairy Tail se résume à cette d'une cuillère à café... Levy aussi... elle s'en doutait !

Et la constellationiste brandit son poing en l'air.

- Boy's love power !

Fairy Tail aussi s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

- Hein ?! Mais... NON ! Moi la personne que j'ai... QUE J'AIME C'EST...

- Je plaisante, tu sais...

- Ah, mais.. C'est ...

Il hésita encore. Pas bon du tout... Et il devint pivoine.

- Lisanna ?

Elle avait proposé ça avec un grand sourire. C'était foutu mais autant aller au bout.

- HEIN ?!

Décidément qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme vocabulaire, ces personnages. Désolant. Il rougit encore plus qu'il y a deux secondes.

- Tu... Tu te souviens.. Quand on est arrivé... Au château.. enfin pour les chambres...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par...

- NON ! Moi je... JE T'AIME !

Lucy cesse tout de suite de sourire. Et un rayon de soleil vint éclairer son visage. Puis deux. Trois pour finir, avec le soleil qui venait leur dire bonjour. Natsu se confondait de par sa couleur avec l'astre céleste. Lucy aussi.

- Na... Natsu ?.. Tu.. m'aime ?

Il devait répondre. Quelque chose, mais il devait ré se recroquevilla, prenant ses jambes contre son torse et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

- Oui. Je t'aime depuis un bon moment. Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je deviens dingue dès qu'un mec te touche. Je supporte pas qu'un autre type t'adresse la parole, il grommela. Je hais Loki quand il est trop près de toi. Je déteste Grey quand il te parle. Je t'aime Lucy, laissa échapper l'amoureux.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, et s'approcha du visage du dragon slayer. Elle rouvrit ses paupières, et le regarda en face, en posant doucement sa main sur le crâne du jeune homme, lui relevant la tête du même coup.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas céder un peu de temps en temps ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime... je t'aime bien du moins.

Et elle posa un baiser papillons sur ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Auquel Natsu répondit plus violemment. Il passa sa main derrière le cou Lucy et l'attira à lui. Il voulait tout de suite lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme força la bouche de Lucy, pour laisser batailler leurs langues. Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse et elle le serra dans ses bras. C'est de la délicatesse Fairy Talesque.

- Ah, c'qui passe, ici ? Ha, Lucy, coucou...

Erza qui se réveillait. Si on devait décrire la scène, nous aurions Erza un banc à la droite de celui la blonde, qui se redresse en rassemblant ses long cheveux écarlates, et une Lucy et un Natsu de la même couleur, collés l'un à l'autre, dans le lever du soleil, et un Happy crevé. Tout un tableau. Et un tableau de Johnny j'vous prie !

* * *

Fin...

Wuah. J'ai mit presque UN AN ! à faire cette fiction. Merde. Mais bon j'ai bien rigolé quand même. Cette fin est un peu nulle. Oui même carrément nulle. C'est pas du derrière les fagots c'machin. I'm incapable. Voui c'est vrai. Mais bon le tout est que je l'ai finit. Au début postée en décembre 2011 sur mon ancien blog (aujourd'hui fermé ) et terminée en novembre 2012. Re-uah... En plus c'est tout COURT. Vous pouvez me lancer des pierres, ouais.

Bon, bah j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas franchement le fruit d'une intense réflexion.

Bye, bises

OMGwhereisthelight/ Kunoichigirl.


End file.
